


碎芒

by kiry



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *14年旧档*画家Aragorn/模特Legolas「……你知道，我爱你且崇拜你……我是属于你的。」
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	碎芒

Aragorn很喜欢离家一条街以外的林荫路。夏天时两旁的白桦树总是一片翠色，秋天几株夹在其中的银杏的金黄色是他镜头下的常客，冬天他路过雪地也会看到孩子们纯白的嬉闹。

唯独春天。

Aragorn在春天的林荫路寻找到了专属于他的特殊色泽，以及点亮他调色盘的，一生一次的爱。

*

这一切要从一朵花说起。初春还微凉的天气，有个小家伙已经急不可耐地悄然绽开身姿。Aragorn有着画家敏锐细腻的观察力，这一抹早到的春色如此鲜明艳丽，以至于他中途匆匆回家拿起颜料和画纸便再度回到路上，只为抓住目光捕捉到的一瞬间。

但那稚嫩的粉色像是充满了魔性，无论怎样的红白配比都不对。Aragorn头疼地放下颜料管，感觉像是遇到了一个恣意任性的小恶魔，而不是所谓春的使者  
。也许他与今年春天的缘分还没开始。他想，拧好颜料准备收拾画笔。

（已经开始了。命运女神在他耳边轻语，可本人毫无察觉。）

“Hi，你好。”忽然一阵甜甜的奶油味飘到面前，他随后意识到这是香草冰淇淋的甜味，一只修长的手握着纸盒。“我可以坐在这儿吗？”

Aragorn抬头，快速而礼貌地打量了这位不速之客。他莫约二十多岁的学生年纪，有着漂亮且温和的面孔，金发煜煜生辉。“当然，请坐。”他暗自感激着在人情冷漠的时代，这个俊美青年的友好，同时用眼神示意着身侧的位置。对方似乎松了口气，迅速坐下来，打开冰淇淋盖子舀一勺放入嘴里，继而因为它的味道微笑起来。

一副生动、纯洁的画面。

“我父亲说一边走路一边吃冰淇淋很礼冒。”年轻人咬着勺子晃了晃融化的冰淇淋，有点不好意思地解释着，“但我又等不到回家再吃。”

“就因为这个？”Aragorn跟着他笑起来，没注意到自己的眼神有多专注。

“不止这个。”他又含住一勺冰淇淋，“我第一次见到写生的画家，觉得很有趣，而且你画的相当不错。”他指了指画家手边的线稿。就在这时，一滴淡黄色的冰淇淋从他的嘴唇溢出一点，和他美丽的唇色相得益彰，融合出奇异的色彩——Aragorn很快回想起来，这是他一直在寻找的那抹粉色。

画家几乎跳起来去够调色板，吓了年轻人一跳。他无意中舔掉了冰淇淋，但Aragorn早把那颜色深深印在脑海里。他旁若无人地涂画了十几分钟，直到小生命被他完完整整地种植在画纸上，他才停下来，满足地长叹一声。

年轻人不知何时吃完了冰淇淋，正饶有兴趣地来回打量着Aragorn和他的画，他才反应过来刚刚不小心怠慢了这位观众。“你喜欢这幅画，对吗？”他柔声问，得到对方肯定的点头。他笑着从画板上摘下它，微微卷起，递给此时双手空荡荡的人。

湛蓝色的眼睛惊喜地亮起来。“我会好好保存它的，我发誓，”他小心翼翼地接过画纸，手指攥成宽大的O型握住它，“我也许会给他镀个边框，挂在我屋里的第一面墙上。”

“它是属于你的。”Aragorn说，“我只是捕捉到你沾着冰淇淋的嘴唇的色彩，然后将它还原到纸上。现在物归原主。”

年轻人的眉眼又柔柔地弯起来，像一轮羞涩的新月，水波流动在他的双眸中。“你这样说，我会爱上初春的冰淇淋的……我有幸得知你的名字吗，先生？”

“签在画上了，你可以回家慢慢看。”他温柔地说，语气像在读一首甜蜜的诗歌。两个人礼貌又亲切地到了别，没有留下任何联系方式（“如果上天想要我再次见到你的话，你自然会出现。”他说）。同时Aragorn得知了他的名字：Legolas，Legolas Greenleaf。

初春的一片绿叶。

*

Aragorn怀着莫名的心悸拐弯来到那条路上的时候，惊讶地发现了同一张长椅上吃着同一种口味冰淇淋的Legolas。对方自然地朝他招手，手里卷着那副画——时间宛如停留在那个下午没有流走，他只是回家取了点东西，回来便又看见那个漂亮的陌生人。

他简短地道了“下午好”，目光落在画纸上：“这幅画有什么让你不满意的地方吗？”

“有一点…并不是不满意，只是觉得有点遗憾。”Legolas展开画纸，花朵的粉色大概是因为他匆忙的卷纸而蹭乱了一片。“所以我想今天能碰见你的话没准能看看你画其他的东西——你要去哪儿？工作吗？”

“几幅商稿。”他晃了晃手中的U盘，看到年轻人小幅度地瘪了嘴唇。藏在礼仪之下不轻易展露的孩子气让Aragorn难以忍住微笑，语气又一次不自觉温和起来：“像你说的那样：相信重逢。你会再见到我的。”

不久之后他们又有过在长凳上的几次“偶遇”——包括Aragorn坐在那里整整等了一个下午。Legolas善解人意地没有戳穿他偶遇的借口，眼中晶莹闪烁的碎芒反而是一种期待。

为了避免再次蹭脏画纸，Aragorn的选择大多成了便携的36色彩色铅笔。他们坐在同一张长椅上把视野中的景色几乎画了个遍，尤其是一颗幼小却挺拔的白桦树，嫩绿的枝桠恰好向着他们常坐的方向生长，像一只友好伸出的手。Legolas特别喜欢它，甚至给它起了一个和自己相似的小名“Leggy”。

他们画了很多张Leggy的“肖像”（画的只有一个，另一个左顾右盼），Aragorn甚至试过塞尚的多动症画法来描绘小白桦的身影，他们移动了三条长凳选取视角，Legolas对此感到新鲜又有趣。不过最后Leggy粗了一圈的树干成品出炉后，年轻人又一次瘪了嘴唇。

Aragorn偷偷笑了一下。很不幸，对方敏锐地捕捉到他的笑意。

Legolas忍住翻白眼的冲动，眼睛顽皮地眨了眨。他跑到小白桦身后，轻轻拨弄着两根树枝，细声细气地朝Aragorn挥了挥“手”：“我叫Leggy，我喜欢热情的拥抱——当然，即使对象是把我画胖了的画家先生！”

Aragorn笑出声来。

他起身走到两个Leggy面前，他注意到小个子Leggy嫩绿的枝叶在阳光和阴影中渲染出的靛青色和浅绿色，大点的那个Leggy呢……

他的笑容融化在柔光中，化为这个微凉初春的一部分，最美好的那部分。

Aragorn的手臂穿过小白桦，带着奇异的热度，稳稳抱住了Legolas。

年轻人硌着硬邦邦的树干有点难受，尴尬地窝在他怀里。过了一会儿，慢慢用手拍了拍他的背，继而搂住他的脖子。“如果是把我画得更好的画家先生（或者一副比树干柔软的身体），我就会更喜欢拥抱了。”Legolas轻声说。他还不知道Aragorn回去认真地修正重画了Leggy，背景是他与阳光共同构建出的淡金色。

*

“为我画一幅吧，Aragorn。”

画家第一次邀请Legolas到家里做客。他有一件干燥温暖的画室，屋角零零散散地堆着几幅油画和一沓沓铅笔线稿。他看得出对方喜欢这里，因为优美的透光角度和最近已经习惯并且喜欢起来的他的画风。

“这是谁？”年轻人翻出一张肖像旧迹，抚平磨损卷起的边角。“他看起来很睿智。”

“这是我的养父，”画家闪动的灰眸陷入回忆，“……我离家很久以后凭印象画了这幅肖像画，那时他已离世。”

“他一定是一位好父亲。”Legolas更加小心地放回去，“透过你就可以看出来，我很高兴能这样了解他。”

Aragorn忽然觉得眼眶有着温热。“你感动到我了，精灵。”他眨眨眼睛。

“感动你的一直是你自己，我只是道出事实。”青年说完后弯了弯唇角，继续若无其事地翻看其他画作，轻手轻脚的，显得屋里很安静——所以Aragorn心脏鼓动的响声才更为剧烈。

原来不知何时起，对方身上流淌出的颜色已经悄无声息地在他心上涂抹。他尾音落下的瞬间里，画家察觉到自己的心寻觅并归属了永恒。简单来说，他在千分之一秒到一秒内爱上了Legolas。

Aragorn还没对突如其来的感情做出反应，对方就说出了上面那句话：“……为我画一幅吧。”

没人能拒绝爱慕对象的第一个要求……是吧。于是他点了点头：“好啊，我们去林荫路老地方吧。”语毕Legolas马上高兴地替他拿了画板和水粉颜料，看到他不解地挑眉还体贴地解释道“画我水粉会比较合适”。Aragorn跟在他身后叹气，收拾东西锁门。这速度这熟练连水粉都想好了，估计他十有八九是有备而来。

年轻人百忙之中抽身和Leggy打了招呼，然后就有模有样地考虑起自己的位置，需要保持的姿势，甚至Aragorn该用什么颜色画哪部分。画家扣住那只不安分乱挤颜料的手，惩罚似的捏了捏指尖：“到长凳上坐着去，保持好一个姿势别动，也别过来偷看——我要给你一个惊喜。”他重复一遍给自己听，似乎正下定什么决心，“……一个惊喜。”

Legolas飞奔回长椅上思来想去，最终还是选择了最舒服的平坐——而且在膝盖上放了一本翻开的歌谱。（“肖像画不是一般都有个道具什么的吗？”“果然是有备而来啊。”）Aragorn拧开一管浅绿色颜料，挤出一点到调色盘上，微微出汗的手握住画笔，开始为他的心上人画第一副画。

*

Legolas的手臂僵硬起来。他像一尊雕像般挺坐着，除了偶尔捋一捋被风吹乱的头发之外一动不动，连呼吸的幅度都被刻意压制下来。这样维持了二十分钟，对面的人还是微笑着望着他，在纸上涂涂画画，丝毫没有完稿的意思。他感觉自己正经历一场没有尽头的长跑比赛，终点处的奖励无与伦比，前提是他撑得到那时候。

“……Aragorn，我可以动一下吗？”……你总得让人看见一点希望的曙光吧？

“很快就好，别着急！”对方大声回应道。Legolas从中听到了可疑的笑意。

五分钟后。

“Aragorn，我真的有点累了……”

“马上！”他依旧是喊的。

第二个五分钟。

“Aragorn……”

“坚持，Legolas，坚持！”

Legolas站起来怒气冲冲地走过去——那绝对就是笑意！可他忽略了自己发麻发痛的两条腿，第一步迈出时险些瘫软在地上。

画家在不远处看着他的大男孩跌坐回原地，一脸恼怒委屈地瞅着他，顿时责备起自己的坏心来。他轻轻从架子上摘下画纸，走到Legolas面前揉了揉他的金发，然后把画纸摊开到他面前。

一本歌谱和……“一片绿叶？”年轻人疑惑地看了他一眼，随后眼中的气恼有些加剧，“所以你没在画我？”

“这就是你，也不是你。”画家坐在他身边，双手力度合适地揉捏着他大腿僵硬的肌群，令他舒服地向后仰身体，像愉快的猫咪发出轻哼。

“你对我而言早已不是一张画纸能表现出来的，Legolas，你已经深入我的心，它所看见的所有事物都有你专属的颜色和感觉，无论是初遇时的花还是Leggy，它们来源于你身上迷人的粉色和淡金。我以前，现在，将来的所有画作，都会带有你的影子和气息，它们拼在一起，凑成了一个完整的你。”Aragorn在手上和嘴里倾注了所有的温柔，按摩完的双手向上捧住Legolas的脸，额头抵住他的额头。“我希望你能给我这个机会，让我用画笔品味你的每一寸。”

他看见Legolas近在咫尺的嘴唇扬起笑容。“如果你好好读过西方美术史的话，Aragorn，你不会注意不到那本歌谱。”

他们稍微拉远一点距离，共同捡起摊在地上的歌谱，折角的一页正是他之前翻开的一页。标题是《Madrigals》，一首他可能应该知晓但不认识的歌名。

“这是大名鼎鼎的卡拉瓦乔在《鲁特琴乐手》中绘制的那本歌谱，名叫《牧歌》。让我来唱给你听——我只会这一句，或者说，我只准备了这一句。”

Legolas张开双唇，面颊微红，殊不知无声无息的羞涩早在歌声响起之前就紧紧抓住了画家。他轻声唱道：

「……你知道，我爱你且崇拜你……我是属于你的。」

他翻来覆去地唱了很多很多遍，张合的唇形游荡着爱的音符，每一遍都像吹拂初春的微风一样和煦动人。直到Aragorn堵上了他的嘴，这首春之歌才得以被画上句号。

白桦树皮下钻出新的嫩芽，宣告着春的勃发。一片小小的绿叶慢慢立起，在风的涌动下送上祝福的颂歌。阳光再次落下，一阵碎芒铺满原本的阴影，如此耀眼夺目。

fin


End file.
